The present invention relates generally to an irrigation device and, more particularly, to an irrigation device including a pipe conduit connectable to a water source, an irrigation arm on an end of the pipe conduit which is away from the water source, and at least one pump for delivering water from the water source to at least one sprinkler formed on the irrigation arm.
Devices of this type are for example applied on agricultural land areas, in order to provide the plants which are grown there, with an adequate amount of water. Irrigation devices are known, which include an irrigation arm with preferably several sprinklers which are formed thereon and with which the plants are sprayed with water. The delivery of water from a water source to the sprinklers is effected via an external pump assembly. It is particularly with a stationary constructed irrigation device, that the pump unit, which is typically arranged next to the actual irrigation device, is subjected to significant wear due to the weather. Moreover, there is also the danger that the pump assemblies of the irrigation devices are the target of vandalism.